Here You Are ( altean lance-klance )
by cubanspiceman
Summary: Allura mourns over thinking she lost everything 10,000 years ago, it turns out she may have misjudged. Keith is very gay, Lotor is a pervert, Pidge could care less about gender roles, Hunk is a innovator, Shiro wears onesies, Coran is the heart of Voltron, Matt is having some confusing feelings, and Lance isn't dead! (A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

Allura sighed tiredly, plopping herself down onto her satin sheets, mind in a whirl wind. She wanted to think. To think about all the things she'd lost in what appeared to be just a couple of months, but in actuality it had been centuries. Centuries since everything she had ever truly cared about was violently ripped away from her. Altea was gone, her father was long dead, and the to her knowledge, the only remaining Alteans in the entirety of the universe were her, Coran, and Zarkon's vile witch, Haggar.

In all honesty, Allura really didn't give herself time to grieve. If you can call sobbing profusely into the nearest person's shoulder for three minutes "grieving", then maybe she had. But, definitely not enough for her to feel emotionally stable. Obviously, there were many things that caused Allura pain, but there was one thing she refused to ever acknowledge, even when she was deep in her thoughts, and that was her only brother, Lance. Who she believes died in the attempt to stop Zarkon, and even if that wasn't true, even if her precious sibling made it out of Altea unharmed, Allura had been sleeping for ten centuries, surely her little brother would be long gone by now.

Allura shook her head and removed those thoughts from her head, instead she looked around her elegantly decorated sleeping chamber, everything was exactly the same as it was when she first called it her own, thousands of years ago, "Fit for a princess!" her parents would say, smiling warmly, or at least that's how Allura always remembered it.

After a while, Allura eyes wandered towards her digitally projected clock, "11:00 pm earth time. I wonder if anyone is up." She questioned, before quickly getting up to stretch, she guessed at least Pidge would be up, they were always up to something no matter the time. Heading towards her closet for some more appropriate than a pink slip, she eventually walked out of the room with a Voltron onesie on. She got it when the gang went to a space mall, and well there was a really convincing Unnaloo with some very great, totally not self-promoting, merchandise.

As the current paladin of the Blue Lion, Allura proudly wore the Blue Lion onesie, Keith occasionally wore his Red lion onesie, Pidge practically lived in the thing, Shiro only wore it for "family pictures", Hunk slept with it on, and well Coran had to be included so he very happily wears The Voltron onesie, all the lions together into their amazing, Galra fighting space robot.

Allura skipped down the halls, being pleasantly surprised by the echoing laughter filling the corridors. "What could they be laughing at? At this hour?" She wondered, quickening her pace to wherever the cheerful sound was coming from. After about five minutes of randomly popping her head into any rooms she thought could be producing the joyous noise, she eventually stumbled into the lounge, where a projector seemed to showing home videos of Allura, and a random tan, freckle wearing, white haired boy no one knew except her and Coran.

No one asked questions, instead they all continued to enjoy the short clips and pictures, completely ignoring the fact that a boy who looked exactly like her was also there. Pidge was perched on the couch, Keith was sprawled on the floor, Hunk was holding the popcorn, with his legs crossed below Pidge, but at ground level, Shiro sat at the end smiling goofily, his legs crossed over each other as he also enjoyed the Allura compilation, and Coran's eyes were glossed over, completely mesmerized by the screen.

It hurt, seeing Lance hurt, seeing Altea's lush gardens hurt, seeing her parents smiling face hurt. So, Allura quietly sat down, unnoticed, and also decided to indulge in bittersweet memories, and as the salty hot tears ran down her flawless skin, streaking her cheeks, she smiled because even if it hurt. She had a family, and she wasn't going to fight alone, because even if they didn't know everything, they knew something, and that goes a long way.

Keith groaned, two hours of home videos and everyone except him was passed out on the floor. "Are you guys serious? It's not even that late!" He complained, kicking Shiro softly only to find there was no way in hell he was possibly waking Shiro up. 'Fuck me' Keith rolled his eyes, quickly glancing over all of his passed-out teammates.

After a long internal debate, he decided he would go to everyone's rooms, grab the nearest comforter, and gently lay it on top of each one of them. So, without much further delay, Keith made each individual journey to team Voltron's rooms, and helped them stay warm.

Finally, he reached Allura's room which was last on his list. He walked in groggily, it was 1 am earth time, and his body was envious of the satin comforter he saw dead ahead of him. Without really thinking, Keith pulled it off half half-hazardless, and a small piece of paper slipped from out of under the pillow. Suddenly, Keith was interested.

Keith slowly looked around the room suspiciously before quickly approaching the mystery paper. It was upside down, so when Keith went to grab it, he realized it was actually a photograph. Full of questions and anticipation, he flipped it over in his hands, examining it without looking at it, and when he finally did, his jaw dropped.

Keith stared in awe at the man in the photograph, he was clearly a dancer or a model, the point was his body was absolutely perfect, gorgeously sculpted, but not excessively. He looked like Allura, but sex appeal to the maximum, and his smile, oh dear stars, it was obviously flirty, but genuine, with glistening teeth, a toothy smirk. Then there were his eyes, unlike Allura's who's were sky blue, his were sea blue, like the darkest part of the endless ocean. Eyes you could get lost in.

Keith's heart beat out of his chest as he stared down at the flawless man in the picture, that's when the questions stared pouring in. 'Is this the boy from the home videos? Who is he? Why is he so hot?' Keith bombarded himself, not realizing it had already been ten minutes since he first walked into Allura's room, satin comforter laying in a heap next to him.

Begrudgingly, Keith put the beautiful photo down, placing Allura's pillow over it again once again as if nothing ever happened. Then he waltzed his ass out of the princess's room and headed towards the lounge to finally cover her with her own source of warmth.

When he got to the lounge, everyone was exactly as he left them, Shiro was face down on the floor, Hunk leaning on the couch for back support whilst snoring, popcorn spilled everywhere, Pidge still perched on the couch, but laying down arms and legs dangling from either side, Coran in fetal position at the couch's end, and lastly Allura who was curled into a ball near the back. They were all covered now, and Keith happily covered Allura before making his way to his soft, comfortable bed.

The morning was hellish, ever single muscle and bone in Allura's body ached, while it also cried in agony. She struggled to get up, and came to realize she was the last one to get up, after all there were blankets sprawled all over the place, it looked like a bunch of 12-year-old girls had a binge session of the Hunger Games. Yes, Allura knew what that was, thanks to the lovely Pidge, always introducing her to earthen things.

Allura limped her way through the hallways, her body naturally drawn to kitchen for a good breakfast. The closer she got, the more her nose caught of Hunk's exquisite cooking, it was a mutual agreement between the team that Hunk cooks, and whatever castle maintenance that needed to be done would be alternated between everyone, excluding him. The man's a genius, and an innovator when he has a kitchen to his disposal, of course he could be pardoned from chores.

At last, she walked into the not so lively kitchen, per usual Keith was nowhere to be found even though it was nearly 12 pm, and the team gathered around the breakfast bar, probably discussing battle tactics. They were in a war after all.

Currently, Zarkon is out of the picture due to a recent battle between the paladins and him, so his son, Lotor, is in command, alongside his four generals. Lotor and Allura, go way back, Lotor only being a year older, and since long ago Zarkon was the black paladin, he had very close connections to the Altean royal family. Even when they were young, Lotor also had a very strong interest in Lance, and that's probably what ended their friendship before it really ever started. He was forceful, manipulative, and refused to leave her little brother alone even when he repeatedly told Lotor to do so.

After zoning out, Allura eventually joined the discussion, space juice in her hands as they deciphered the details to liberate the next Galra occupied planet named Lazereth. Their strategy was relatively simple ever so slightly routine. They first attack the heavy artillery, with the Blades of Marmora obviously waiting to strike the smaller group of soldiers, then they have all rebel forces in the area get the citizens safety, seems simple, right?

1 pm, Keith finally walks into the kitchen, suited up and ready for battle. "We leaving or what?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow before snatching a piece of toast from Shiro's plate, Shiro looked rather upset for a moment, but then he smiled and simply said, "Alright Voltron, meet you outside the castle in five."

Allura hurried to her room, her body still sore, but too focused on her priorities to actually complain. She walked into her room, almost slipping because onesies don't give you the best traction, and she suit up. Allura wore pink armor, even though she had the blue armor available to her, she wore pink for those who had fallen and did it for Altea, she wore it with pride. Before leaving, she approached her milky white pillow, and lifted it up just enough to snatch the precious picture beneath, it was from Lance's dance team winning Universals (Universal dance competition). She stared momentarily, reminiscing in Lance's giddy smile when he was called to receive the prize, or how drunk he got that night, but she quickly snapped out of it and kissed the picture lightly, safely tucking it back under her pillow.

She was the second outside, soon followed by the others, and with an encouraging bob of the head, they began their course towards Lazareth. When they arrived it was unusually calm, there were no atmosphere intrusion alarms, no fleets on each of the lion's tail. It was uncomfortably comfortable, but they all agreed to investigate. They were all paired, Shiro and Pidge, Hunk and Allura, and Keith was left to go alone.

Keith separated from his team, the all took different directions to cover as much ground as physically possible. He happened to stumble upon the village which was full of life, and there wasn't any Galra to be seen. Keith was suspicious, so he put on his 'Hi, I'm a paladin of Voltron. Please help' face and approached the closest person he could find. Keith lightly tapped them on the shoulder, and an attractive male turned around, he wore a cloak so Keith could only see his jawline, fair skin, and nicely shaped lips, but he knew art when he saw it. "Hi, my name's Keith, I'm a paladin of Voltron. Could you answer a few questions for me?" Keith smiled, eyes a little squinted from the angle of sunlight. The brooding man thought for a few moments before speaking whilst taking his dark cloak off, "The name's Matt, Matt Holt. I'm a rebel fighter and my partner and I have been keeping this place safe." Matt concluded, flashing a smile.

From the moment the cloak came off, Keith knew this was Pidge's older brother, then Matt said his name and it sealed the deal. They looked practically identical, except Pidge's gender expression confuses the shit out of people, while his is clearly not confusing whatsoever. Keith was curious about Matt's partner in rebel crime, but he felt a family reunion was slightly more important at the moment. "Hey, Matt. You know Pidge?" Keith smiled as Matt's face lit up, "YES, OF COURSE! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?" Matt exclaimed, eyes wide and hopeful. "Of course, they're a teammate of mine. I'll call them over right now." Keith concluded happily, calling Pidge over the communication system.

They responded slightly annoyed, they rather not have people talk to them right into their ears all the time. "What's up, Keith?" Pidge asked, not at all ready for the words they were about to hear, "I found Matt. I'm sending you my coordinates." Keith chuckled, grinning wide at the idea of a practically tumbling down the streets Pidge excited to see their brother.

Just as Keith predicted, Pidge was barreling past the villagers, ignoring all of the rules of paladin etiquette. When they saw their older brother, they burst out in a mixture of hysterical crying and laughter, same goes for Matt, they embraced tightly and Keith's heart envied it, but it warmed at the sight. Pidge finally had their older brother back, and Keith couldn't be more thankful to have been part of the process.

The happiness was short lived however, because suddenly the apparently disabled artillery powered on, fleets rapidly approached the ground, and mobs of centuries flooded the streets. "It's an ambush. Fuck. I got to contact my partner, please keep them at bay. He'll know what to do." Matt pleaded, switching on a tiny microphone and bringing earbuds to his ears. They conversed and Matt signaled Pidge to go, but for Keith to stay behind.

Keith was confused as to why exactly he had to stay when he could be helping his team, but he decided not to argue against the people who had managed to keep this planet safe from harm longer than he had. To Keith's surprise, Matt was clearly anxious, pacing around the street in anticipation, "You know your way with knives, right?" Matt questioned, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Keith looked at Matt dumbfounded, searching for any additional cause for his stress other than the invasion, and he couldn't find anything that stood out, other than if he got this anxious, how the hell did he save the planet? So instead, Keith simply answered Matt's question, "Of course I do, moron." Keith replied, still studying Matt carefully even with all the commotion. "Good, because he needs backup." Matt sighed in relief, suddenly looking ten time less tense than he was five seconds ago.

Keith could assume Matt meant his mystical partner, who he also assumed is the guy in charge. Then out of nowhere, from the top of a shop window, a duffel bag fell, catching Keith's attention and then man jumped right after. As soon as he hit the floor, he handsprings himself upwards, picking his duffel bag up with him and checks its contents. The man was lean, tall, muscular build, and wearing a dark cloak. He wore a sniper on his back, and he looked like Keith's person of utmost importance currently.

Mystery man approached Keith and Matt calmly, his plan having already through his head countless of times. Matt greeted him, but left him nameless, and that bothered Keith, he was well aware it was on purpose. They all discussed their tactics, Mystery man is a good shot close and long range, regardless he is smart enough to know backup is necessary, so him and Keith approach the city hall undetected, Matt messes up with the security forcefield around the city hall, Mystery man and Keith go in, negotiate, and this planet is home free.

Keith rather enjoyed the sound of Mystery man's voice, it was confident, but never cocky, reassuringly sweet and soft. It wasn't low pitched nor high pitched, but rather average. Eventually, Keith came out of his little trance when his partner rushed him towards the battlefield, out of the blue, the boy removed his cloak, and suddenly Keith couldn't keep his eyes off him.

It was the flawless man he'd seen in the picture, sea blue eyes, chiseled jawline, long eyelashes, toothy smirk, and Altean markings. All of it, it was all him, and Keith could feel his cheeks turning bright red as he continued to awe at the specimen in front of him. The man chuckled, maybe he was used to this, and then continued to steady his aim. Keith's mind was a mess, his heart was pounding, his face and ears were blindingly red, "What's your name?" Keith finally asked, having gained enough courage to do so, "Lance. Sorry if we didn't tell you, it's a habit." Lance shrugged, thinking of when exactly to time his move, so no one would see him or pretty red boy.

Keith was processing everything when he heard three piercing gunshots, all obviously timed perfectly to allow no interference with Keith and Lance's infiltration of the city hall. The reason they needed to go to the city hall was simply because Lance has something Lotor can't refuse, no matter how hard he tries, Lotor had always taken up the offer, even if in the end Lance weaseled his way out of his end of the bargain. Of course, Keith had no clue as to what that was, but his job was to save Lazereth, protect Lance, and make Voltron proud, so he didn't need to know.

When they marched into the main office, Lotor was awaiting them, he wore a devious face, and his eyes were full of lust. Lotor told the guards at the door to hold Keith's arms, for he wasn't the usual buddy tagging along with Lance, and Lotor had no idea if he was a pest or not. "Ah, my dear prince, what brings you here?" Lotor purred, perching himself on his neatly risen and folded hands. 'Prince?' Keith asked himself, puzzled but deciding to continue to listen. "We have an agreement, Lotor. You come here, and you only leave on the condition that I leave with you." Lance stated blandly, making Lotor purr louder. "Your attitude is overwhelming, but tell me, my dear prince of Altea, what are you when you're with me?" Lotor grinned, tilting his head slightly for he knew the response. Keith came to realize, Lance is the prince of Altea, Allura's little brother, the boy in the pictures, and protector of this planet because of some sick deal.

"I'm your pet." Lance retorted, disgust and distain written on his face, as he shot daggers with his glare. Lotor laughed as he tsked, waving his finger in the air, "That's not right, Lance. Say it right" Lotor glared, obvious sincerity in his tone. Lance took a deep breath, sure he looked in complete control right now, but on the inside, he was on the verge of a panic attack, "I'm your slut." Lance spat, never letting himself waver.

Now, Keith was angry, infuriated, how dare scum like Lotor treat Lance like an object for pleasure. So, with one swift motion, Keith knocked out both of the men who were restraining him and grabbed hold of Lance's arm. In all honesty, Keith scared the shit out of Lance, but he appreciated the gesture. "Keith, it's fine. I'm used to this- "Lance didn't get to finish, for the doors burst open. Allura marched through the door, and froze as soon as she caught glimpse of her little brother. "Lance?"


	2. Chapter 2

Allura felt as if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Lance, her little brother, stood a mere ten feet away from her, looking just as shell shocked as she did.

Without warning, tears started running down Allura's face and she very quickly made her way towards Lance, immediately embracing him in the biggest, most anticipated hug they could both ever possibly wish for.

Lance could feel his older sister sobbing into his tense shoulder, her tears staining his navy-blue shirt. Slowly, he hugged her back. Seeing Allura after 10,000 years seemed so unreal, having only seemed like wishful thinking for the few months he'd been awake. Even though he was aware Allura was put to sleep before Altea was destroyed, Lance could have never guessed she would still be alive today, and hugging him.

Lance didn't cry simply because he was too overwhelmed by emotions to even possibly begin to comprehend or process how incredibly thankful and lucky he was.

Sadly, their family reunion was cut very short, for Lotor had other plans. "Allura my dear, it is so nice to see you!" Lotor sneered, approaching the newly reunited pair.

Almost instantaneously, Keith sprang into action, shielding the siblings with his bayard in ready position. "At ease, pretty boy. This doesn't concern you." Lotor concluded, summoning the guards, who had just entered the room, to restrain Keith with full force.

Keith groaned as he hit the marble floor, the wind being knocked out of him as four guards restrained his each of his limbs, while the fifth rested himself upon Keith's chest. At the least Lotor was smart enough to identify that Keith was in fact a threat rather than dismissing him, but man, Keith wished he did dismiss him.

Lance shivered, sensing Lotor's malicious aura approach him. His back was still turned, Allura now cowering into his shoulder, most likely afraid of losing him again. He breathed in heavily, enjoying the comforting scent of Allura's hair, the intoxicating fragrances that only belonged to crisp, fresh air. The scent of freedom, for he was about to lose it. Again

Allura didn't let go, even when she heard Lotor's combat boots hitting the floor, rapidly closing in. She blatantly refused to let Lance out of her sight, and she didn't see Lance trying to stop her, so she had no intention of letting her precious baby brother out of arm's reach, never again.

Eventually, Lance was forced to turn around and face the man he most despised in the entirety of the universe, a man who willingly attacked and conquered planets for fun, a man who used Lance for pleasure and leverage, and a man who repeatedly stripped Lance of his freedom, now also going to leave his sister absolutely torn.

Allura stood behind Lance, clutching onto his shoulder whilst sweat ran down her forehead. Filling her with fear for the possible confrontation she was about to witness. Allura was clueless, all she knew was the past, but nothing as of now. She has absolutely no idea of what Lotor and her little brother's relationship was, and in all honesty, she was afraid to find out.

"Lance. My dear, we must go if you wish for nothing to happen to your beloved planet, and your dearest sister." Lotor whispered just loud enough for Allura and Keith to hear, all while he caressed Lance's cheek.

Lance shuddered at Lotor's touch, he found Lotor repulsing. Utterly and absolutely repulsing, ever since they were 13. However, Lance recovered quickly, taking Lotor's hand in his own, smaller tan ones, making sure they had eye contact whilst Lance's eyes soft pleaded that Lotor leave his loved ones be. As always, Lotor easily fell for Lance's captivatingly glassed over ocean stare, soft hands, and small pout, there was no need to speak when silent pleading was just as effective.

Allura could feel Lance's inner turmoil, she could see how unhappy he was when he was forced to speak to that vile creature, she sensed the actual suffering he put himself through for the safety of this planet. Like a true Altean prince, Lance puts his people first, always. He'd always had, even when it wasn't at all convenient for him.

She wanted nothing more than to stop this, but she had no idea how. She was paralyzed, scared, and on the verge of bursting into tears once again, but she wanted to be strong. For Lance, for her team, for this planet. So, she placed her had on Lance's shoulder, and gave it a light, hopefully reassuring, squeeze. A squeeze which she was sure he translated as _'You do what you have to, we'll get you out of there. I promise'_ message.

Lance inhaled, nodding his head before giving Allura a light kiss on her temple. He then approached the heap of Galra guardsmen and a very helpless Keith, immediately commanding they release him once Lance was close enough. Of course, they obliged, and Lance helped an unstable, bruised rib Keith off the floor.

Keith felt awful, mostly psychically, but also emotionally. He was frustrated. Frustrated that a man like Lance was forced to wake up next to a man like Lotor. Angry that a living being was viewed as a simple object of pleasure. Lance didn't deserve that, Keith may not have known him that long, but he knew that Lance deserved so much more than a treacherous snake like Lotor. Even if it was all a game, Lance still shouldn't have ever had to consider it.

Keith clutched his ribs with his left as Lance held his other hand innocently. Their gazes met casually, the room responding with a shower of shifting colors. Maybe it was just because Keith was in excruciating pain and his body was sending him warning signs, but he could have sworn it was more than that. For the few colored seconds they shared, Keith's heart did summer-salts, enjoying every chance he got to ponder in Lance's oceanic gaze, his genuine smile, his lightly freckled cheeks and nose, his sun kissed skin; Lance was so clearly deserving of someone better than Lotor, if you could even really consider Lotor a person.

Lance's heart danced happily inside his chest, holding his gaze with Keith's, however, Lance understood they had an audience, and part of the audience was Lotor. Although he would have preferred to stay the way he was, Lance decided to quickly engulf Keith in a hug, Keith's sudden complaints singing in his ears. "Listen, please." Lance begged, his tone dead serious, whispering into Keith's ear.

After a second of silence, Lance assumed it was okay to continue. "Take care of Allura. I guarantee she'll be a mess as soon as I get on that Galra ship. Don't worry about me. You have a universe to save." Lance concluded, pulling away from their tight embrace only to find a rather upset looking Keith, tears threating to escape the corners of his eyes. Clear frustration written all over his face.

Without another word, Lance turned reluctantly, preparing himself to face a string of constant and overwhelming panic, helplessness, and general, stomach wrenching, fear.

Allura's pristine cheeks were streaked with a constant flow of tears, the tears flowing harder with every step her little brother took towards Lotor. She wanted nothing more than to stop it all, but in the kind of situation Allura was witnessing, diplomacy wasn't going to fix it, using the right spoon for every soup was not going to solve anything, having a well-fitted dress was useless, even using force seemed hopeless. So, Allura stood there, watching her anxiety ridden brother walk himself over, alone. Always alone. "I'm sorry, Lance." She sobbed, falling to her knees, quickly feeling Keith's arms wrap around her for comfort.

Lance could hear Allura's violent sobbing whilst he approached Lotor, however he never faltered, because if he did, even for a millisecond, he would give everything up for one more whiff of Allura's hair, a small taste of fresh air. So, Lance didn't falter, he couldn't afford too.

Once close enough, Lotor slinked his arms around Lance's hips, and it took every inch and fiber in Lance's being to not instantly back away in fear and disgust. Instead, Lance happily complied, letting himself go numb as Lotor pulled them closer together, the word _no_ meant absolutely nothing to Lotor, so Lance stopped saying "no" a long time ago.

Keith was boiling, he could feel his ears turn bright red, radiating heat. He may not have been psychically acting on anything, for he was aiding a very troubled Allura, but mentally, Keith had decked that purple skinned bastard six feet under. Lance looked so blank, as if he was a broken record, having gone through this scratch for hours on end, and the sight was upsetting, even for someone who only knew him from suggestive photographs, and less than an hours' worth of interaction.

Lotor thoroughly enjoyed Lance for a solid minute or two before commanding the guardsmen to civilly escort Allura and Keith out of the town hall. As they did so, Keith was extremely compelled to burst into that marble embellished room and scream at Lotor, scream and attack him for all the pain he caused, for imprisoning Lance for who knows how long, for conquering planets, and for being a cocky, arrogant, asshole, but Keith didn't, he couldn't risk getting Lance in any more trouble than he already was. Besides, some of Keith's ribs were bruised and possibly fractured, so fighting wasn't an option at the moment.

They both limped their way through the hallways, too devastated, emotionally and psychically to even speak. Eventually reaching the outside to find their entire team waiting anxiously along with a rather concerned Matt. "Where's Lance?!" Matt asked frantically, examining Allura and Keith suspiciously.

Of course, Allura wasn't necessarily ready to talk about it, and in all honesty Keith wasn't either, but their team needed to know. "Due to unfortunate circumstances, Lance left with Lotor, and we haven't a clue as to how to save him." Allura was the one who spoke, surprisingly, suddenly appearing more composed. More normal. Keith quickly objected, "Allura you aren't ready to save hi- ", but he was interrupted, "HE IS MY BABY BROTHER. I WON'T LET HIM FIGHT ALONE!" Allura huffed, angry enough to almost appear to be steaming.

Now Keith was slightly agitated, "Hey, I'm not your personal punching bag." He remarked, glaring slightly at the princess. Finally, Shiro stepped in, "Hey guys, we are a team. We can work this out when both of you are more composed. Please let's just go, okay?" Shiro asked politely, standing almost completely in between the argumentative pair. "Fine." Keith sighed, kicking a cloud of dust up before walking towards the castle with Pidge and Matt. "Okay." Allura followed, sticking next to Shiro for they enjoyed each other's company.

Allura could admit, she felt awful about treating Keith so disrespectfully and wished she didn't take her anger out on him, but she did, and she had to fix it. She sat in her sleeping chamber, Blue lion onesie and all, for it was dark out and near the time Allura tended to fall asleep.

After careful deliberation, Allura brought out a simple Altean card deck from an old trunk that rested on the top shelf in her closet, they weren't different from Earth's because numbers are the same in every language, and she made her way towards Keith's dormitory.

She knocked twice before a drowsy Keith answered the door. Allura presented the cards to Keith and his face immediately lit up, the first thing Allura and Keith ever truly bonded over was card games, and Allura assumed this would be a good way to apologize.

Keith allowed his onesie wearing, card loving partner to enter the room, immediately sitting down, comfortably, to talk about what game they were in the mood to play exactly. In the end, they settled for a simple game of Garbage, and suddenly the tension around them was gone, now it was just two close friends playing a card game.

Hours passed, and by the time either of them glanced at the clock, it was 1 am earth time, "Holy shit! You should go to bed, Allura." Keith giggled, hugging his knees, happy he reconciled with one of his closest friends. "I really should. Night, Keith." Allura responded, getting up slowly so the blood won't rush towards her head. "Night, Allura." Keith smiled as the door slid shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Trigger warning: Sexual assault)**

Once Keith and Allura were out of sight, Lotor's hand slipped from Lance's waist and he simply gestured for Lance to follow him on board his ship. Lance's heartbeat rang through his ears as he made his way past Lotor's generals, all glaring menacingly as the frail boy made his way up the ramp and into the ship

Lotor's generals never liked Lance, even though they only met him five or six months ago, they clearly held some sort of hatred towards him.

Lance eventually made his way to upper deck, his ears immediately bombarded by Lotor barking orders to his henchmen. After a while of simply standing solemnly and unnoticed, Lance decided it would be best for him to know where things were and start developing an escape plan, so he quietly started making his way out of the crowded control room only to be stopped by Lotor himself.

"I didn't say you could leave, Lance." Lotor stated calmly, still facing away from Lance, who was near the entrance. Lance gulped, having already stopped dead in his tracks the moment he heard Lotor's voice, and started silently approaching Lotor from behind, but of course Lotor knew that.

When Lance reached Lotor's side, Lotor casually threw his free arm around Lance's hips to close the space between them, and continued discussing with his on-board team as if everything was normal.

In Lance's eyes nothing was normal, his heart was practically leaping out of his chest from fear, agonizing fear. Lance's eyes wanted to well up with tears from hatred, overwhelming hatred. So much frustration resided within Lance, yet he felt completely and utterly powerless. All Lance could manage to do was stand hopelessly, pale, and blank faced.

After what Lance could assume had been a couple earth hours (he knew what those were because of his best friend, Matt), Lotor led him towards their sleeping chamber so Lance could rest. "You aren't getting your own room because I don't want you out of my sight. This is for me, everything you do on this ship is for me." Lotor cooed, kissing Lance sensually hoping for a response, but he didn't get one. So, Lotor forced Lance to kiss back by pulling Lance's white hair as hard as he could to earn a cry then entering with his tongue. Lance could feel his eyes well up with tears, but he didn't dare complain, he could feel Lotor violating him, but not a single word was ushered from Lance's lips. Lotor smiled when he was done, caressing Lance's jawline with his finger before making his leave.

Lance fell to the ground, shock coursing through his veins as he tried to process what just happened. Lance wasn't ready to deal with Lotor again, he had been free for a month and it was so astoundingly beautiful. He'd been prisoner of Lotors' two times, originally having been a test subject in one of Zarkon's labs. When Lance escaped, he was half dead, and was saved by a rebel ship which happened to be piloted by Matt Holt. Ever since that day, the only times Lance and Matt had been separated was when Lotor came to claim him, and take him away before Lance managed a brilliantly executed escape and run back to the safety of Matt's arms.

Lance hoped Lotor didn't plan on anything drastic, for Lance hadn't even been with him for a day, yet fear was still there. Lance ultimately got up and studied his surroundings, as always Lotor had an elegant bed, walls of books, and a one-way window to the outside world. Nothing Lance hadn't seen countless of times. Since he was in space, Lance had no way of telling the time unless he had a clock, lucky for him it seemed Lotor had all the clocks removed from his sleeping chamber. _'He doesn't want me having a sense of time. Cruel'_ Lance thought, still wandering about the room, casually picking things up then tossing them aside, it's not like Lotor cared anyways.

After a while, Lance's eyes grew extremely tired and he'd practically knocked over every decoration in the room, so he decided he might as well sleep.

Right as Lance was about to doze off, he heard the door slide open and someone quietly walk in. Lance froze, not even daring to breathe as he continued to listen in. It was quite obviously Lotor, but he didn't seem to realize Lance wasn't asleep, which was fantastic. Suddenly, the footsteps approached Lance and he nearly panicked, but instead, he held his cool and let Lotor approach. Lance must have looked relatively convincing because Lotor didn't notice he wasn't asleep. Oddly enough, Lotor picked him up and tucked him in before getting in the bed himself, not even going anywhere near Lance.

Lance was puzzled, he always expected the worst and for once, nothing happened, so Lance decide he'd think about it in the morning and he dozed off as well.

Allura couldn't sleep, even after playing card games for hours on end, she still couldn't sleep knowing her little brother was out there, and alone. She sighed, rolling over for the fiftieth time to look at the now framed picture of Lance. Allura was glad she didn't have to hide it anymore, and if she needed too, she could always see Lance's genuine smile, even if it was just a photograph.

"I'm going to save you, Lance. I promise." She then proceeded to just get up and go to the kitchen to make herself some space juice, there was no way she'd be able to sleep, and it was 4 am earth time anyways.

To her surprise, Shiro and Matt were both in the kitchen as well. Matt's eyes were rimmed a light red, and he had the sniffles, but she decided not to ask. "Hey, Allura." Shiro saluted sweetly, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder reassuringly, before bringing his attention back to Allura.

Allura could admit, she was a little jealous when she saw Shiro comforting Matt, but that was the least of her worries. "Hey, Shiro." She smiled, hoping her sadness wouldn't outshine it. Matt seemed to be wanting to say something, but it was obvious he couldn't bring himself to say it, but Allura knew what it was, so instead Allura went over to him.

"Matt, none of this is your fault. We'll get my little brother back. Thank you for helping him when I couldn't." Allura said in a soft tone, hugging Matt carefully, afraid to break him.

With that, Matt broke out in a fit of silent sobs, he had grown very close to Lance, and it hurt to lose him repeatedly, and now he felt indebted to Allura for keeping his sibling safe while he couldn't do the same for her.

Allura calmed Matt, the smell of her hair as it cascaded down her nicely rounded shoulders, her gentle voice that reminded Matt of a lullaby his mother used to sing, and her serene aura that seemed to wash away his troubles.

Shiro's heart contorted as jealously began to fixate itself in his heart. Watching Allura and Matt hug each other so comprehensively and lovingly made Shiro yearn for the same thing, the problem was, he hadn't the faintest clue as to who he was jealous for, Matt or Allura.

Shiro could consider them both flames, Matt an old reignited flame, and Allura's a currently active and still burning flame. Since Shiro was relatively confused, he decided he'd watch them, watched Matt fall in comfortable silence as he continued to embrace Allura, and Allura never objecting, just returning an equally caring embrace.

Ultimately, they let each other go, both of their eyes having welled up with tears from the sheer joy of finding someone who understood. It was obvious they'd had a complete, very fulfilling conversation without ever speaking, meaning Shiro missed a very touching, monumental in Matt and Allura's relationship and it upset him. "So, are we all good?" Shiro asked innocently, hoping his jealously wasn't at all apparent. "Yes, Shiro. We're fantastic, but we have to save my brother." Allura smiled, holding Matt's hand reassuringly, only to be surprised by Shiro's sudden change of tone, "Okay." He retorted, seeming annoyed. It was extremely unlike Shiro to have a sudden change in his attitude, so it striked Allura as odd that his tone changed over nothing at all.

Allura let go of Matt's hand momentarily, and approached Shiro, he seemed upset, almost agitated. "Hey, Shiro." Allura said softly, putting a small hand on Shiro's stiff shoulder. He had turned his back to Matt and Allura, steaming with inexplicable rage, he'd never felt this confused and upset so he didn't know how to react.

Immediately Shiro's shoulder relaxed, Allura always knew how to put him at ease, but he was surprised at how quickly. "Is everything okay, love?" Allura asked gently, deciding to leave her hand on Shiro's, now relaxed, shoulder.

Shiro thought for a moment, was he? No, not when a person he used to love and a person he was currently in love with had become close in a matter of minutes. He reached up and placed his cybernetic hand on top of Allura's, feeling himself blush from the sudden display of affection, but deciding to ignore it and continue. "No, not while I'm in love with you. I'm sorry- "Shiro stuttered, at a total loss for words, _'Why the hell do I have to open my big mouth?'_ Shiro scolded himself, his cheeks bright red as he palmed his face with the hand that wasn't on top of Allura's.

Allura blushed madly, for one, Shiro made the first move, and two, HE LITERALLY CONFESSED. Now it was Allura's turn to be at a loss for words, she looked at the ground as she grinned happily, never letting her hand fall from Shiro's shoulder. Matt just casually whistled in the background, he never left after all.

Shiro waited in silence, the seconds feeling like hours, but regardless, he waited. Then suddenly he was turned around only to meet Allura's lips, they were soft and velvety, perfect just like he'd thought they'd be, and slowly he kissed her back.

Allura was over the moon, as she slung her arms around Shiro's neck, enjoying every intoxicating moment that was Shiro's lips. Blue lion onesie and all, Allura then straddled Shiro's hips, sinking further and further into the kiss as he held her up with his arms. Shiro groaned, he'd craved this for so long, and now that he had it, he couldn't get enough.

Eventually, they both had to breathe and once their lips came apart, they both burst into a fit of laughter. "I love you, Takashi." Allura giggled, rubbing her nose against Shiro's teasingly, "I love you too, Lura." He replied, pecking her lips in return.

Matt coughed loudly, getting the newly unified couple's attention, who instantaneously released each other, "Sorry, Matt." Shiro and Allura apologized in unison. _'Great, they even apologize together.'_ Matt thought before speaking. "I'm happy for you, but we need to save Lance. Remember?" Matt reminded them, hoping he'd be reunited with his partner soon.

"Right, of course, but how?" Allura questioned, holding Shiro's left hand so she wouldn't break down crying again. "We should deliberate when everyone is present, so like at 12 pm or 1" Matt concluded, tapping his foot anxiously at the mere thought of leaving Lance with Lotor for 7 or 8 more hours. "As much as I hate the thought, that seems best." Shiro replied, squeezing Allura's hand, while gently rubbing circles with his thumb. Matt and Shiro's eyes fell on her as she nodded, of course Allura wanted Lance with her as soon as possible, but she was part of a team, and they made team decisions.

Keith was wide awake a vast majority of the night, having heard someone walk past his room around four but not bothering to get up. He couldn't stop thinking about Lance, not just Lance but everything he knew about Lance. What he'd collected was, Lance was the prince of Altea, Lance is younger than Allura, Lance is somehow alive, Lance is very attractive, Lance is an excellent sharp shooter, and he is Lotor's sex slave. That last fact always upset him, without fail.

Keith felt so personally connected to Lance, he felt as if he knew practically everything about him without having more than a five-minute conversation, he knew Lance was so much more than a slut, he was so much more than what Lotor temporarily made him. Lotor did not define who Lance of Altea was, Lance was exactly who he wanted to be or at least that's what Keith thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was abruptly awoken by a pair hands making their way up and down his upper and lower back, instantly chilling his spine. He shuddered in response, only earning a hearty chuckle from Lotor, the person who the hands clearly belonged to.

"Good morning, Lance." Lotor purred, snaking his arms completely around Lance's torso, pulling them closer together. He continued, sincerity in his tone, "I have a lot to do today, therefore, you also have a lot to do today." Lance's head bobbed, he was extremely uncomfortable, but as always, he didn't dare say a word.

Then, swiftly, Lotor released the Altean prince, before changing into battle gear and indicating, with a lazy hand gesture, where Lance's clothes for the day were. "Shower and get dressed for the day," Lotor said tediously, practically already out the high-tech door.

After Lance was completely sure Lotor wasn't anywhere near his dormitory, he flopped backwards onto the bed, having sat up to see Lotor out; feeling defeated. "God, I hate this." He groaned, turning angrily before deciding to freshen up for the day.

Surprisingly, the clothing that awaited Lance when he got out of the shower wasn't at all demeaning, or aggravating. Instead, neatly folded, laid attire fit for an Altean prince, scratch that, it was in fact Altean garments. Down to the slightly puffed sleeves, _'Where the hell did Lotor even find this?'_ Lance questioned, putting on the not so comfortable, but very nostalgic clothing items.

When he was done, Lance twirled in the shower mirror, memories trickling into his line of vision as he did so.

Lance pondered, slightly light-headed from the twirling and lack of food. He could admit, seeing himself all dressed up again warmed the depths of his inner self whilst he bore his eye into his own stare; steam from the shower still fogging the mirror, but all Lance saw was old Lance, not filthy, disposable Lance.

He sighed sadly, walking out of the heated bathroom before he would allow himself to think any further. When he walked back into the room, it was apparent it had been cleaned spotless, all the decorations Lance had knocked over or destroyed, were either replaced or repositioned; everything was immaculate.

It honestly pissed Lance off. So, with a roll of his eyes, he marched over to Lotor's elegantly organized bookshelf, threw off all the books in a fit of rage.

Lance could acknowledge, acting out was childish, but he couldn't give a shit anymore; he was stuck on a ship, he was alone, and a sex slave, fuck etiquette.

After his mess was made, he plopped onto the bed, no guilt residing within him whatsoever. Lance just sat on Lotor's satin sheets in his perfectly fitted suit, hoping he was ready for anything the world felt like throwing at him that day.

Keith wasn't exactly in the mood to calmly discuss things while Lance was stuck with some sex driven maniac, alone and most likely afraid. Once again, Keith hardly knew him, but his stomach coiled and knotted at the thought of anything bad happening to him.

"Shiro, I get this attack plan isn't the most well planned or anything like that, but shit man, let's just get Lance out of there!" Keith argued, slamming his fist on the table in frustration. Allura really resonated with Keith on this, however she couldn't ask her teammates to put themselves in danger, especially for personal matters.

Allura pondered for a moment before quickly adding to the topic, "Keith and I can go as a solo mission, so no one will be in danger except those who are willing to deal with that." She concluded, placing her hand on the already very mistreated table. "No, that cannot happen. Voltron sticks together, but I realize this is very important to you, Lura, therefore, it's a priority for the team. Can we all agree on that?" Shiro stated, the softness of his tone warming his fellow teammates insides.

They all nodded in unison, deciding "Operation save Lance" would be a go in mere minutes, everyone hurrying towards their dormitories to suit up. Allura smiled gratefully to her boyfriend before leaving, kissing his cheek softly on the tip of her toes.

Lance didn't know how long he had been stuck on the ship, Lotor never having stopped by to remind him of the fact he had no way out until he made a way out, which was confusing because he was sure Lotor would have him at his hand and foot all day. Instead, Lance just paced around the room, cursing in Altean, trying to figure why his captor wasn't pestering him.

As if on que, the bedroom doors slid open and Lotor's malevolent aura once again invaded the space, anything that was alive probably wilting at the mere sight of him. "Lance, my dear, I see you are wearing the garments I got you. Nice, aren't they? It wasn't easy to obtain them." Lotor lulled, taking annoyingly large steps around Lance, dancing around him if you will.

Then he continued, still dancing and not even giving Lance a chance to comment. "I'm glad you like them. Anyways-" Suddenly, Lotor's arms had slithered their way onto Lance's torso, Lance bit back a gasp and let Lotor do as he pleased, Lance couldn't be weak in front of him. "We must go to the central command, I'm sure you won't mind joining me." Lotor whispered, biting Lance's left ear just enough to make him wince in agony, definitely leave a bruise, and probably draw blood.

"Please, save me." Lance whispered, breathless from mental exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith was struggling to keep his composure. As the team soared through time and space itself, things didn't seem to be moving fast enough. His concern only growing, the worry boiling in the pits of his stomach as Keith's intestines went on a joyride.

Of course, his lion was well ahead of the team, Allura fast behind him, screaming and begging for him to slow down his pace. "Lura, I'm sorry, but I don't even quite understand why the hell it is that I'm so concerned. So, please, don't ask me to slow down and keep up instead!" Keith urged, his voice on the brink of cracking as the panic seeped in.

 _'What if we can't find him? What if Lotor has him locked up and alone? What if.. What if!'_ Keith's mind screamed, the paranoia engulfing him as he drove straight into an asteroid.

"Keith!" The team yelled in concern, approaching Keith, worry written on their faces whilst they piloted their own lions.

Keith felt dazed, his head was a flurry, heartbeat pounding through his ears, the blood rushing through his veins as his body reacted to the impact. "I'm fine, guys. Just wasn't paying attention." Keith reassured, massaging his throbbing temples; his lion having took the blow very well, of course, he knew she would.

The dive for impact with the asteroid was planned, no hesitation when Keith dove, no regrets when it was over. It woke him up, his eyes were on the prize again. Saving Lance of Altea.

Saying Galra headquarters was huge didn't do the ship justice. Lance inhaled, his stomach doing a summer-salt as Lotor hurried him along in front of him. He was awestruck to say the least; the ship was enormous, exquisitely crafted, and terrifying for a young prince who hadn't seen a ship of this grand stature for 10,000 years.

Lance, one of the last remaining Alteans alive, sworn enemy of the Galra Empire, was aboard their mother-ship. Prim and proper in his Altean suit, the receiver of menacing glares from anyone he made eye-contact with, but never once did he let his head drop.

He was representing what little remained of his people; Lance held his head high for those who couldn't anymore. For his endearing father, for his loving mother, for his loyal people, and for his beautiful big sister, even if he was fortunate enough to still have her around.

The glares only grew nastier, but Lance's posture never faltered. The clicking of his heels on the metal flooring having provided his stride with a rhythm. _'5-6-7- glare!'_ Lance would sing in his head as he made heads turn with a single puff of his chest. It was like dancing, but without the complicated steps; it was just the counts.

Lotor seemed to having taken a liking to Lance's confidence, deciding to quicken his pace and walk beside him. He didn't speak, he just observed as Lance's jawline continuously pointed straight forward, no fear apparent on his face.

It was infatuating for Lotor really. Seeing Lance be so headstrong, even when he was so deep in a mess and there was clearly no way out. Hell, he was at Galra central command and all Lance did was walk proudly. Bringing attention to himself. It was astoundingly odd, but interesting nonetheless.

"Aren't you being a bit cocky?" Lotor irked, leaning in as he spoke down Lance's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Lance shuddered, but quickly recovered and instinctively providing him with a response.

"If you ask me, I'm being completely normal, Lotor." Lance barked, smiling sweetly through his bitter words. "Oh, Lance, my dear prince, you are in the middle of enemy lines, yet you hold your head high. Don't tell me you aren't being cocky." Lotor laughed, running his nimble fingers through his long, free-flowing light hair, whilst he tilt his head back in a moment of sheer euphoria.

Lance didn't understand what was so amusing, but his confidence boost only lasted for so long before quiet, not-so-outspoken Lance made his way back to his rightful place in the spotlight.

Without another word, Lance continued to waltz his way through the grand ship, Lotor, practically beaming, always at his side, and graciously accompanied by Lotor's four generals.

Eventually, they reached what Lance assumed was the throne room. It was quite large, glass paneling all around the back to elude to the idea of there being more space, a red carpet sprawled right down in the middle leading straight to the throne. Quite straight forward if you asked the young Altean prince, but he wasn't about to complain.

Then Lance saw him, a man he'd lost respect for long ago, a man he used to love and care for, a man he called "uncle" when he gave him piggyback rides around the town square, Zarkon. Lance clutched his stomach as bile rose in his throat, the sight only worsening his view on the whole matter.

Zarkon, equipped with dark quintessence, which was supplying him with life, sat menacingly on his throne, his glowing eyes ceasing to break eye contact with Lance's navy-blue irises.

"Father, you have summoned me and I have arrived. Is there something of importance that you needed me for?" Lotor spoke tensely, not allowing himself to let his charm evade the conversation. His father, was less than impressed , but regardless, he simply responded to his pest of a son. "I summoned you for business matters, which I blatantly refuse to discuss in front of the Altean, or your half-breed generals. They can all wait outside." Zarkon concluded, seeping further into his throne chair, as Lance and the generals began to be escorted out of the room.

Before, Lance was even close to the door, Voltron came smashing in through the glass paneling Lance had so fondly admired minutes earlier. Sirens were blaring, Lotor had latched onto Lance's arm like a leech, probably because of fear but maybe because he didn't want to lose his sex slave, Lance might never know.

"Lance of Altea,we've come to take you home."


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba33fba970805f210cd760c39095f845"Lance's stomach lurched when he felt Lotor place his steel grip on his arm. He was always revolted at the mere thought of touching him, and now, Lotor had latched onto him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68c9b4ef64fcaf96185142a531279b31"But in the end, Lance couldn't help but let the joy overcome him. They'd come for him, his sister had come for him. There was fear in his wretched captors eyes. Lance wasn't going to have to do it alone, he was going home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa0e5cad3765f3dceac4054dcbc7286b"As Voltron crashed onto the throne room floor, Zarkon looking irritated. Allura and her team did seem to enjoy a dramatic entrance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae8864e8c4e2d8cdf3b6dce1a575ae85"Keith was relieved that Lance didn't appear injured, although entangled in the arms of a monster, at least not from the mile of distance between them, he seemed fine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aa98839f72d3d62b7d94f53143efe84"The team clearly thought the same, although Keith was incredibly antsy to indulge in Lance's playful remarks, and watch him flash flirtatious grins, he knew full well it wasn't about him right now, or how much he'd grown attached to Lance. They had a mission, and they all intended to complete it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d983423dfbe408845fe660d29344e90f"Lance's eyes had glossed over, he could feel his arm numbing from all the pressure Lotor was applying, but he couldn't care even if he wanted too. Lance could hear his own heartbeat as it thumped rapidly through his arm, vibrating and ricocheting off his bones, yet, his eyes were still firmly fixated on the giant robot, might and tall, ready to protect him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a22547519601b17a1010a95d1033678"Lotor's gripped started to tighten, and the bruises continued to form and swell, and still Lance's glass eyes never once darted away from his saving grace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94e41553e2e78e4ed660d8d05c10961b"It was overwhelming, his stomach was doing back flips, and the happiness waa incredibly difficult to contain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67cbee0c6690296a7603b6d3fecf3f8"Lance's tears spilled over, he was important to four practical strangers. Strangers that were risking their lives, attacking the enemy's headquarters just for him. He meant something to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79ef295d7167fab4fbd586f4a28b1ed"Allura was rejoicing, the lions had split into a frenzy, each one dealing damage to the waves of soldiers that came to defend their emperor until they stopped coming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15c28479218702595f04dd6a884ded1b"Lotor never once moved from his spot, intrigue and anger plastered on his face as he continued to grip the prince's probably bruised arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b811e3181510c1e2e7034d9716b6be65"He could only imagine the marks he was leaving on Lance, for Lotor was aware this was probably the last time he'd ever get to hold the frail boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7af787d10ab55ac170e64abd8d506d"Lotor's father had fled long ago, it wasn't the Emperor's problem, he'd determined it was his dissapointment of a son's issue, and he'd deal with the consequences later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c773852ad51e18d10c36ba558df3244b""Lotor, I would advise you unhand my little brother." Allura stated as she approached the two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68badcd91c3f11935aba1ea69ee1e94f"Having been too consumed by his thoughts, Lotor didn't even realize Allura had even landed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="245ab0fed0d829a5a35b9711c5c090fd"'Damn' He internally scolded himself, letting go of Lance's arm. Almost instantly, Lance collapsed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66b4e32b8d362a95572f59fe644b14df"The world was faded around the edges. His arm was pulsating, black and blue. Lance could feel himself sinking further and further./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f24aea0d1ee38c08e1162e38885d17"He could hear Allura calling out to him, hissing at Lotor as he tried to touch Lance, pushing him aside, and the world faded to black./p 


End file.
